


Touchy

by fear_of_flamingos



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cute, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_of_flamingos/pseuds/fear_of_flamingos
Summary: In which TJ is a touch starved gay and Cyrus is really touchy.





	Touchy

TJ PoV

TJ quickly learned that Cyrus was a really touchy person.

It started off as Cyrus just being...well...Cyrus. He would pay me on the shoulder or lightly kicked my foot under the table. I barely took any notice to it at first. It was just Cyrus being friendly, after all!

Key word in that is started. Cyrus seemed to get more touchy. Cyrus started to ruffle my hair when I said anything funny or outright dumb. Usually, I didn't like people touching my hair (my gel was really sticky anyways), but with Cyrus, it felt...different. His hands were soft against my hair and it made me smile every time.

Cyrus started to do other things too that made me melt. Right around this time, I realized my crush on the younger boy. Every time he gave me any soft touch, I craved more.

Wow I am touch starved.

Cyrus and I becoming closer started slowly. It started off with touching knees under the table. We had always sat close, but this was different. It felt...intimate. We then started to walk even closer together. Our hands would constantly brush, causing my heart to skip a beat. But it was slow. Too slow if you ask me.

One day, I talked to Cyrus about it. "You know...I'm totally fine with you being all touchy," I said, a bright red blush covering my face and neck. He just smiled like he knew something I didn't.

Cyrus started to speed things up. He started to give me hugs every time he saw me. Every time I would lose my mind. He was so soft and sweet about it. Next, he started linking our legs under the table and started sitting almost (sadly) on top of me. I then started to notice Cyrus grabbing my hand while watching Tv (or for no reason at all). Around this time, I started to fall in love with the brown haired boy.

I really stopped noticing the changes in our friendship until one day in January while watching Tv. We were no longer sitting almost on top of each other. We weren't even leaning against each other anymore. Cyrus was sitting between my legs on the recliner, our legs tangled together. Our hands were linked and his head was on my chest near my shoulder.

My heart started beating really fast /God I love this boy/ I thought, smiling to myself. Cyrus was looking up at me. "What is it, Teej?" He said, squeezing my hand. My hands felt shaky. "Cyrus...I'm in love with you," I said.

Cyrus softly laughed "Teej, you think I don't love you back?" He said, "I'm literally being cuddled by you. I am so in love with you, TJ Kippen." He moves from between my legs to my side. "Good," I said before leaning in to kiss Cyrus. The kiss was soft and sweet, and I didn't want to pull away (but I had to breathe).

After our confessions, we started dating (secretly). Neither of us were really ready to go public. We would kiss behind locked doors and cuddle when nobody was home.

But, luckily Andi and Buffy could already tell before they saw us kissing in Cyrus's room. As for my friends, they didn't really care either way (besides a couple of rude homophobes).

And I still can't believe this all happened because Cyrus was a touchy person.


End file.
